


mercy

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, College, Consensual Violence, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, mild roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: “I wanna go into the fight, i wanna be ripped apart, and then i wanna be cradled like a big baby”





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

> they’re feeding the fanfic at this point, who am i to not give them what they want
> 
> written quickly and deliriously so sorry for mistakes

Link stood over him, seemingly towering despite their seven inch height difference, “You had enough yet, or you gonna keep this going like you always do?”

Rhett spit blood to the tiled floor, eyes peering to the lock on the door once more before he egged Link on, “Weird, I didn’t know you’d started yet.”

Link growled, tossing his hands harshly against Rhett’s chest as he began to stand, throwing him off his balance immediately and back into the frame of the bunked beds behind them. His back thudded harshly, a twinge of worry flashing through Link’s eyes before he reassumed his role seamlessly, crowding Rhett’s space again. “Must’a knocked your head real good if you can remember the ass beating I’ve been givin’ ya good for the last ten minutes.”

Rhett laughed, “Don’t flatter yourself,” before Link delivered a rigid slap to his face, flushing bright red on impact. Rhett got a small shove in before Link was toppling them, a struggle breaking out as Rhett’s hands shot up, Link’s hands wrapping his wrists.

They sat like that for a moment, the strength at an equilibrium. Rhett took the chance his saw and threw his whole body into getting Link off balance, swiftly pinning him to the floor before he could calculate what was happening. Rhett pinned his arms, down snarling in his face, “Give up yet?”

Link spit in his face, hands ripping from their place on the floor, as he grabbed Rhett’s neck, slightly cutting off his air supply as he switched their positions once more. He let go after a few seconds, enjoying the rise of the flush up his neck as he pressed slightly on the sides of his neck. He couldn’t help the smirk as he ground down in Rhett’s lap, feeling the hardness he’d come to expect after these spats. His legs had Rhett’s hands pinned as he leaned down, hot breath ghosting his ears, “Say it baby, I know you wanna.”

Rhett looked eyes with Link as the other boy came up, “Mercy.”

Link moved from his position on top of Rhett and sank down between his legs, pulling quickly at the smooth material of the basketball shorts he was donning. He didn’t miss the absence of boxers as he tossed the shorts to the side. Rhett knew what he wanted the second Link came back from his study group. He’d had a long week and looked for release in his favorite way. 

Link kissed at his thighs, nipping and sucking darks marks into the skin to keep the energy they had going. He licked a stripe up Rhett’s cock, mouthing at his balls before coming back up to take the tip into his mouth, tongue swirling at the pre-cum dripping from it. He looked in Rhett’s eyes as he began to take him down, the blonde boy’s eyes rolling back as Link went slow, wanting to watch him fall apart in his other favorite way. 

Rhett was squirming, Link moving his hands to hold Rhett’s hips down in a bruising grip. He pulled off, tone harsh despite the crack in his voice, “If you wanted to fuck my mouth, maybe you should have put some effort into winning this time.”

Rhett groaned, “Fuck you.”

Link winked, “You wish, baby.”

He took him back down, cheeks hollowing as he worked his tongue up and down, bobbing as he took him deeper. Rhett’s choked off whimpers signaled he was close, Link letting out a hot breath from his nostrils before sinking Rhett’s length into the back of his throat, one hand working down to press dryly at Rhett’s entrance, swirling around the rim in a way guaranteed to drive him to the edge. 

Rhett moaned loudly into the open air as he shot hotly down Link’s throat, twitching as he felt Link swallow around him. He sat up on his elbows, watching Link’s had move in a blur over his own hardness as he licked at the mess that had dribbled down his mouth as he pulled off Rhett.

Link came in his hand, panting hotly before he gathered himself, remembering what this was really about. He stood up, wiping his hand on a tissue before bring the box over to the bed with him, “Up, c’mon.”

He patted the spot next to him, Rhett sitting down. Link smiled brightly, a stark contrast to the role he’d just been playing. He dabbed a tissue at the crusted blood on Rhett’s face, wiping at where it has fallen. He kissed Rhett’s temple sweetly, getting up briefly to access their mini fridge, getting a bag of frozen peas.

“Put this on your head, it’s starting to bruise. Sorry, didn’t think I’d gone that hard this time.”

Rhett moves forward, hand holding the bag of veggies against his temple as he kisses Link, “I told you not to hold back, I should be thanking you.”

Link kissed him back as soon as the first kiss broke, drawing him into a tight embrace. He let it linger, hands rubbing at the spots he knew would be sore soon enough. Rhett whined at the touches, melting into the way Link’s hand worked over him.

Link pulled back, moving to rest against the mass of pillows at the head of the bed motioning for Rhett to follow. Link held his arms open, Rhett assuming his position against Link’s chest. 

All the tension of the week melted away as he lay against Link, the younger boy rubbing soothing circles into his marked up skin. Link cooed at him, humming as Rhett curled up his tall frame entirely. 

“Was it what you needed, baby?”

“Mhmm,” Rhett let out, sinking further into Link’s embrace, “Thank you, I know it’s a lot an-“

“Hush. Enough of that, I know you need it and I don’t ever mind giving you that. Lord knows you’ve indulged enough of my weird shit.”

They both laughed this time, the air in the room flowing lighter now, the way Link always made sure it did. He never questioned what Rhett needed, but always made sure he got it and got it as good as he could give it. 

Rhett sighed, “You gonna be mad if I doze off for a bit? M’tired.”

Link slinked down next to him, pulling Rhett against his chest, taking the defrosting veggies from his hand and tossing them to the floor. He pulled the blanket over them and let his own eyes shut, lips searching for Rhett’s briefly, “Not at all.”

  
  



End file.
